Bésame, estúpido
by DreamsN'Ruins
Summary: Todo era tan romántico que le entraban ganas de golpearlo. "Esta historia participa en el concurso '¡Me olvidé de San Valentín' del foro EEQCR"


-¡Maldito bastardo!

Murmuró más para sus adentros que cualquier otra cosa.

Y claro, es que esta vez se había pasado de la raya, el muy mamón.

No era algo muy fácil que digamos pasar a máquina 'nosecuantos' centímetros de pergamino, sobre la nueva 'resolución de leyes de comercio mágico internacional'.

¡Maldito Nott! ¿Qué se creía que era? ¿Su jodida secretaria? Bien, básicamente eso es lo ella era, actualmente al menos. Pero, cuándo se presentó para el puesto, había estado interesada en unas prácticas que le sirvieran en un futuro para ejercer la profesión de cooperadora en alguna bajada extranjera, que siempre había sido su ideal de trabajo ideal. No quería jugar a "El Cesar y la esclava". Porque sí, eso era exactamente de lo que se trataba. ¿Y por qué? Pues por la simple y llana razón de que su nombre era Rose Weasley; hija de la gran Hermione Weasley, jefa del departamento de 'Aplicación de la Ley Mágica', lamentablemente, archienemiga de Theodore Nott, jefe del departamento de 'Cooperación Mágica Internacional'…Y su máximo jefe. Increíblemente grandioso.

Todo eso suponía ser degradada a hacer pequeños (y no tan pequeños) trabajos basura, que la hacían sentirse humillada. Lo peor no solo eran los "trabajillos" como 'calderos mágicos con poca sostenibilidad' o 'escobas voladoras de baja potencia'. No, Rose se había visto obligada a hacer cosas peores; como la colada de Thomas Nott, el estúpido niñato de papá y sus estúpidos calzoncillos de lino. ¿Es qué acaso no tenían trabajando a elfos domésticos? ¿Hola?

En cuanto volviendo al tema de la puñetera mierda de 'Las leyes de comercio blablablá'. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera que tenerlo listo para el Lunes? ¡Se lo había mandado el viernes a última hora! Lo único que buscaba ese cerdo desequilibrado era hacerla trabajar todo el puto fin de semana.

Rose estaba hasta los mismísimos ovarios de tanto abuso.

Todo el día metida en su minúsculo apartamento, plantada enfrente de su máquina de escribir, tecleando tanto que el 'tick tick' de las teclas se había convertido en su banda sonora personal. La muñeca le sonaba cada vez que la movía, y había tenido que tomarse dos pociones analgésicas para su jaqueca. Y ahora que por fin había conseguido escaparse de su tortura (al bar más cercano), no podía sacarse de la cabeza que aún le quedaban 100 centímetros de fresco y angustioso pergamino, esperándola en casa.

Ni siquiera El _Margarita _que se estaba tomando conseguía aplacar su estado de lamento.

¡Joder! Encima todo el mundo parecía especialmente enamorado ese día, ¿Se habían puesto todos de acuerdo para hacerle recordar lo triste que era su vida, o qué?

No es que fuera una especie de solterona que coleccionaba figuritas de 'Doxys' disecadas, o algo así. Solo que, además de su escasa vida social, su vida sentimental no atravesaba el mejor de los momentos.

Lo más parecido que tenía a un _novio _se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

La verdad era que ver de repente tanto, inexplicable, amor en el aire, además de desconcertarla, la amargaba más de lo que ya se sentía.

Ella y Scorpius Malfoy. Malfoy y ella. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Habían tardado mucho tiempo en poder definir levemente lo que tenían en la actualidad. Desde el primer día que se conocieron, allá en sus tiempos escolares, se detestaron mutuamente. Se gritaban, burlaban y peleaban el uno al otro. Todo romántico, ¿eh? Pero el paso de los años, y las hormonas de la adolescencia, hicieron estragos en ellos; Que pasaron de intentar hechizarse y batirse en duelo, a besarse locamente dentro del armario escobero, o detrás de la _cabaña de Hagrid._

Esos extravagantes recuerdos no le traían nada más que doble pesar a la pelirroja, porque la hacían percatarse de que en verdad extrañaba mucho a Malfoy. Ambos ya no eran unos niñatos confusos. Habían crecido y debían afrontar sus vidas con madurez. Lo que les dejaba muy poco tiempo para estar juntos. Con Scorpius siendo un jugador de Quidditch profesional, y ella dejándose las entrañas en sus quehaceres.

¡Merlín! Las veces que se veían se la pasaban discutiendo por chuminadas. Aunque debía admitir que las reconciliaciones eran realmente buenas.

Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios ante ese pensamiento. Los _margaritas_ podían hacerte endemoniadamente muy sensiblera. _Cool_, ahora echaba de menos a su rubia cabeza hueca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres margaritas más, y ¡Voilá! Rose ya estaba más que lista para llegar a su apartamento ligeramente enturbiada y despreocupada ¡Gracias Santa Etílica! Pero, por supuesto, aun estaba lo suficientemente decente como parea saber que no debía ofrecerle una noche loca a su portero por muy sola que se sintiera.

-Puta llavecita de las narices…

Prácticamente había como dos cerraduras en ese momento. Justo cuando consiguió acertar en el jodido huequecito correcto, la puerta se abrió con rapidez, y ella se abría precipitado contra el suelo de no ser porque unos brazos, al parecer musculosos, la sujetaron.

Un masculino olor a menta la noqueó momentáneamente, dejándola perdida en un mar de sensaciones contra aquel pecho firme. Pero el reconocimiento de ese cuerpo, de esa sensación y de ese aroma, la volvió en sí.

Rose alzó los ojos, justo a tiempo para encontrarse con una mirada gris y magnética que la miraba con una mezcla de, perfecta, burla y sorpresa.

-¿Me has echado de menos, pelirroja?

La chica ventiló con fuerza.

Mierda, casi llegó a pensar que el alcohol y la soledad habían hecho un breve tango en su mente creándole alucinaciones.

Pero no, ¿Presentarse por sorpresa y 'colarse' en un apartamento ajeno como un acosador compulsivo? Ese era definitivamente el estilo del Malfoy real.

-¿Malf…Scorpius?-Murmuró con incredulidad.- ¿Tú...? ¿Qué…?

-¿Esperabas a otro, nena?-Respondió el rubio con sorna.

¿Malfoy en casa sin avisar? ¿A qué demonios venía eso?

La pelirroja se recompuso un poco de la sorpresa inicial, y lo miró dubitativamente.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

Malfoy sonrió ladinamente, y se acercó un poco más a Rose.

-¿Tan poco te alegras de verme, Weasley?

-¡Si me alegro, demonios!

Enrojeció inmediatamente. Su consumo de margaritas debía limitarse a uno por noche. El alcohol la convertía en alguien efusivamente sincera.

-¿Y ese es el saludo que recibe un recién llegado?

Entonces la chica se sintió atraída por sus fuertes brazos hacia él. Malfoy buscó candentemente sus labios, y la besó con avidez, con un deseo y una pasión contenidos, que ¡Joder! Olvidó hasta donde estaba. La pelirroja le devolvió el beso con intensidad, y no se remilgo cuándo él la pegó contra la puerta para intensificar la unión.

Sus ojos la miraron con diversión cuándo se separaron.

-¿Mejor?

¡Estúpido! Rose pensó que siempre quería llevarse el protagonismo de la situación.

-¿Va-vas a…dejar de hacer pre-preguntas y empezar a responder?-Preguntó la pelirroja haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por respirar con naturalidad.

Malfoy sonrió con algarabía, y le proporciono por fin un poco de espacio a Rose.

-Bueno, pecosa, sé que nunca le has dado importancia a esta clase de cosas, pero de ahí a fingir que no lo recuerdas…

Rose le miró desconcertada. ¿De qué mierda hablaba ahora este? ¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué se suponía que no recordaba? ¿A Malfoy le había dado una bludger en la cabeza, o qué?

-¡Realmente no lo recuerdas!-Exclamó divertidamente.

-¿Se puede saber de qué me hablas?- Preguntó enojándose ya con el tema.

-San Valentín, pecosa.

¡Morgana! ¡Era cierto! Con todo lo ocupada que había estado se había olvidado de que día era. No es que ella le soliera hacer mucho caso al estúpido 14 de febrero, y todo su capitalismo rosa. Pero, ¿olvidarlo? Eso era demasiado hasta para ella y su ajetreada y despistada cabeza.

Entonces...

¡Malfoy estaba allí para sorprenderla! ¡Había dejado todas sus obligaciones para sorprenderla el estúpido 14 de febrero! Todo era tan romántico que le entraban ganas de golpearlo.

-¿Weasley?

La voz de Malfoy la reclamaba, mirándola con sus jodidos y benditos ojos grises que tanto había extrañado.

-Maldito seas…-Murmuró.- Bésame, estúpido.


End file.
